The storm
by MachinegunM4aniac
Summary: A flight of b17 bombers fly through a storm on a routine mission over Germany but wound up in the world of Strike witches


February 1944, over northern Germany. A flight of B-17 flying fortresses head to their target, a munitions factory. But something was not right that day. The flight of bombers have not been attacked since they entered German airspace. the lead flight bomber was Captain Jack Munro in his B-17 nicknamed, "Pounding Beauty". his crew had 15 missions under their belt, 15 more to go until they can go home. But fate had other plans for Jack and the rest of the bomb group.

"Captain, storm sighted look out your right window." his radio operator said.

Jack looked and saw he had no choice but to go through the storm.

"This is Pounding, to flight we're gonna have to go through that storm." Jack said to the rest of the bombers.

"Lady luck copies," a voice said

"Dominator rogers" a voice with a southern twang said.

Soon all the bombers in his lead copies him. the lumbering bombers continued in their path, flying into the storm. Jack's plane shuddered through the turbulence, and a bright flash blinded him and his copilot, and the rest of the other bombers. A few seconds later, the flight exit out of the storm clouds.

"Sitrep?" Jacks asked through the radio.

"Lady luck is ok." the vice replied.

"We are a little banged up but ok" the southern voice said.

"Engine three has a oil leak, I need to land before I catch flames." a voice said.

"Alright Charlie, you think you can make it back to England?" Jack asked.

"No can do boss I've got to land now. But.." Charlie replied

"But what?" Jack asked

"We are over water. Wait I can see the white cliffs of... Dover?" Charlie replied mildly confused.

"Dover? How'd we get back to England? We were over Germany." Jack said

"I don't care sir, My engine is smoking badly I have got to land now." Charlie said.

The smoking bomber began to descend, After a few minutes the bomber was slowing down, getting ready to land at a airstrip that jutted out of the cliffs. off to the right was a huge mansion like building. the smoking engine made a huge explosive sound and the propeller flew off and hit the ground.

"S***!, Engine three is gone!" Charlie screamed.

The bomber hit the ground and exploded everywhere into flames. Quickly Charlie and his copilot made it out, but the bombardier was dead, and the radio operator a walking torch. Everyone else made it out alright. the crews of the strange airfield went to work to put out the flames. The rest of the bomber fleet had to land in grassy field since the single runway was blocked by the smoking wreckage of the bomber.

One of the men who helped put out the flames ran up to Munro.

"Sir commander Wilcke wants to see you." he said

"Show me the way " replied Munro

With in minutes the Munro and the ground crewman were at Wilcke's office. The man knocked on the door and a reply came. The man then open the door for Munro and quickly left.

Inside he saw two women one behind a large oak desk another standing next to the woman that seated.

"I'm here for a Wilcke?" Munro asked

"Your are looking at her" the one seats said.

Munro was confused, mostly it's men doing the fighting but women.

"You're not of this world are you?" asked the one standing.

"Yes I'am, it's not like I came from space. Why?" he replied confused

"Where were you born?" again asked the on standing.

"The Bronx, New York. USA." he replied back.

The one named Wilcke nodded her head at the one standing, to which the one standing nodded back. the she went and pulled out a map of the earth and laid it out on a table.

"Jesus what the hell happened to the US?" he asked.

"That there is Liberion, over Here is fuso, where you are at is Britannia, across the channel lies Gailia, Karlsland, Romanga, Ostmark, and to the far east lies Orussia." said the woman.

"T-This can't be real it's got to be a joke, the year is 1944 February, we were sent to Bremen to bomb a munitions factory, to cripple the Nazi's war effort." he said with disbelief and panic in his voice

"Nazis?, who are they." Wilcje asked.

"The Nazis are a political group that controls a country called Germany. Their leader is a man named Adolf hitler. His army has conquered most of Europe, but by now he has lost some land. He also the mastermind behind what is called the holocuast. A mass extermination of Jews in Europe." Munro replied.

"Sakamoto please excuse us for a comment." Wilcke said.

Sakamoto nodded and left the room.

"How many men do you have?" Wilcke asked.

"Well I have 40 bombers with me with ten crew each, so you do the math." Munro replied.

"I think we have enough room for that many." Wilcke said.

"Well I think I need some time to think on what's happening here, good bye Wilcke" he replied, then left.

Meanwhile...

"This place is massive." said Munro's co pilot, Keegan.

"Wait is that a piano?" asked a radio operator.

"Yes it is, what you some kind of musician?" said another man.

"Actually I am." replied the operator

The radio operator sat down at the piano. He then began playing Richard Wagner's Ride of the valkyries.

"I admit you are good." said the man

" You ain't seen nothin yet" the radio operator said

Then the radio operator started to play Flight of the bumblebee. The whole time the small group didn't notice Sanya standing there, til she made a noise. They all turned around and looked at Sanya. She smiled shyly then spoke.

"You are a wonderful pianist." she said.

"Well thank you" replied the operator.

"What's your name? " she asked.

"My name is David " replied the radio operator.

Santa giggled

"Mines Sanya " she replied.

Then the group heard clapping and looked at the direction of the sound.

"How cute " replied the voice

"And you are?" asked Keegan

"Eila, Sanya's "older sister" but best friend" Eila replied.


End file.
